Dex
Dexter "Dex" Ebony, '''labeled '''The Philophobic Troublemaker, is a contestant on Total Drama All Stars in the team Walk Of Fame. Audition Tape *Dex is seem climbing down the juvenile delinquency wall, escaping. Dex: '''Oh, hey! I'm Dexter Ebony, but call me Dex, or else. Anyways, I have many talents, such as...as...I don't have any talents! *tears up a bit* BUT IF YOU DON'T PUT ME ON YOUR (bleep) SHOW I'M GON- He falls off and a soon as he hits the ground search lights turn on, sirens go on, and dogs start barking. '''Dex: '''Well, nice to meet ya! (screams in terror and runs away until he isn't seen anymore.) Dex audition.png|Dex's audition tape Dex's Interview Before TDAS '''What’s your best quality? My martial arts skills and my dancing skills, since they're the only qualities I have... Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Rock and Heavy Metal *Red *Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign Of Terror *Anything that involves sugar (Not that my family has to know that) Describe your craziest dream. One about me saving Skyler from some diabolical monster and then making out with her later. That would be nice, though... *realizes what he just said and starts slapping himself* Best memory from childhood? When me and Duncan sneeked out to see that R-rated movie, Blood Fort. We were 4, and it was awesome! Most embarrassing moment at school? NONE OF YOUR FREAKING BUSINESS! Describe the first job you ever had. Me? Job? *dies of laughter* Ten years from now, what are you doing? Meh, I won't make it to 10 years. Who wouldn't want to kill such a worthless life form like me? My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? Um *blushes* I refuse to answer that question! It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? Get it over with. What do you think of the other contestants? Alex M: '''He seems like a cool guy. I would be happy to be friends with him. '''Boxe: TOTAL JERKFACE! Chris P: '*shivers* '''Clara: S'he's too weird and annoying. '''Danny: '''I don't think I'll like him, since he's known as a weasel, AND I HATE WEASELS! '''Erick: '''I don't hate him, I DESPISE HIM! '''James: I'm not sure if I can trust him. Jenny: '''I heard she wants to make an allience with me... '''Katelyn: '''For a Dumb Girl, she's really nice! '''Lauren: '''She's my best friend on the show! '''Linda: '''I liked her at first, but now I HATE HER! '''Mariah: '''She's a cool chick. '''Nick: '''Lauren thinks we make good friends, though I doubt that will happen. You never know, though. ' '''Samantha: '''I heard she likes me. DISGUST-O! '''Serena': She doesn't seem to be as mean as everyone proclaims she is. She's nice...though I'm still not sure if I can trust on her. '''Shawn: '''He's cool and I like his rapping and his bling, plus, he hates Erick like me! If only we could make an allience... '''Skyler: '''Ugh! Ruthless, devious, charming *blushes* I mean, um, SHE'S A WITCH! TOTAL WITCH! Trivia *Dex is one of the characters to have been revelead to have died their hair, the others are Scarlett, Linda, Serena, Emma, Boxe, and Skyler. **His original hair only used to be black *Dex is the only male to have red hair. **Though he originally dyed his hair. *Dex is one of the few competitors to wear piercings, the others are Scarlett, Lion, Skyler, and Lauren. *Dex's birthplace is revealed to be in Cairo, Egypt. *Dex is one of the only two competitors to have broken up with someone on the show just before entering it, the other is Skyler. *Dex, along with James, Nick, Shawn, Boxe, and Skyler are the only ones to have black hair. * One of the things Dex deeply cares for is his hair. He spends 9 hours in the morning on his hair, and he gets extremely terrified if someone dares to mess his hair up. Gallery D!.jpg|Dex's original design Team Walk of fame.png|Dex's team: Walk of Fame BoxeandDex.png|Boxe vs. Dex, a pic used for Best of the Year. Total Drama All Stars IntroTDAS-1-d.png|Dex on the group shot. Dexarriving.png|Dex arrives to the set of Total Drama All Stars. Run Contestant.png|Dex racing against the other contestants to find "Vitória" Running.png|Dex, along with the other contestants, starts to get ready to race. Skylaudex2ByEbgr.png|Dex, Skyler and Lauren friendship. Run team walk of fame.png|Dex racing with his team: Walk of Fame V-I-T-Ó-R-I-A.png|Dex as "R" in the human alphabet. Dex dance.png|Dex showing off his dance skills Serena hug Dex and skyler and boxe see.png|Dex is embraced by Serena, making Skyler and Boxe jealous. NewCanvas6.png|Serena kicks Dex in the kiwis since he made his team lose the challenge. NewCanvas5.png|Serena trips Dex over. DexeoandSkyliet.png|Skyler sucessfully kisses Dex and wins them the challenge. dex arranging your car.png Categoria:Characters Categoria:Males Categoria:Total Drama All Stars Contestants Categoria:Walk of fame Categoria:NicoTDaddicted